


When fate calls

by Kindofatomboy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, I am not good with words, I don't know, Probably other characters will be mentioned in future chapters but they won't appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindofatomboy/pseuds/Kindofatomboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla was never one to start talking to strangers. She kept her life to herself. One day, that changed. Sometimes things happen for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When fate calls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing fanfiction. I am not good with words. Also, English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

I had been sitting in that train for over 10 minutes and I was running out of patience.

It had been a really long day. First, my boss yelling at me for being late (which was not something unusual actually). Then, the argument with that stupid librarian who wouldn’t let me enter the library for no reason. And, last but not least, that fuck boy that kept hitting me in that restaurant even after I had made it clear that I was not into boys.

Just before the train left, someone entered running. I instinctively lifted my gaze just in time to see the tiny brunette that had gotten into the train look around for a seat to spend the journey. The girl was around my age if not a bit younger. She was wearing a parka that made her look even smaller than she already was and some black skinny jeans.

Nothing caught my attention until the girl spun around to face me. She was cute. She was _really_ cute. But many girls are cute. And still, there was something about that one in particular that-

Suddenly, the girl started walking towards me.

_What?_ I thought. _The train is almost empty. She won’t sit here with me, right? RIGHT?_

Let’s get one thing clear, although I could admit that I found her extremely cute, I am not the kind of person that talks to a stranger in a train. And less after the day I had had. I just wanted to spend a few minutes alone until I could get out of there and to my apartment.

Of course, I had no such luck.

Of all the seats she could have taken, the girl decided to sit right in front of me. Trying to avoid having to make small talk with the brunette, I decided to go back to the book I had been reading before I had gotten into the train, but it didn’t work.

“Hi” the girl said right after sitting down, a wide smile playing on her lips.

“Hey” I answered, a bit coldly not even bothering to lift my gaze from my book. Not that she had annoyed me (yet, because she would if she tried to keep talking?, it was simply my way to be.

That tone seemed to give the girl the message that I didn’t exactly feel like talking, so she took her phone and started checking her social media or something.

 

 

About 20 minutes later, the train arrived to its destiny and the small amount of passengers started making their way outside. The sun had already set, but it wasn’t completely dark yet and it looked like it had rained not long ago although the sky was clear.

When I got out of the train, I started walking towards the exit of the station, which was as deserted as always. I was walking down the stairs when I saw the girl from the train on the floor.

_What the…_

She was holding her left ankle with both her hands and she looked like she was about to cry.

Glancing around, I saw that there was no one near us to help the tiny girl. With a sigh, I walked up to her. I was not a people person, that’s pretty clear, but I would never leave a girl who seemed to be injured alone when no one but me could help her.

“Are you okay?” I asked trying to sound as disaffected as I could.

“I-I think I sprained my ankle” the brunette said failing to contain a little sob.

_Please, tell me she’s not going to cry._

“Do you think you can walk?”

The girl tried to stand up by herself but fell back with a painful groan.

“That’s a no” I looked around thinking of what to do. “Do you have anyone you can call so they can take you to the hospital or something?”

“Ugh. N-no… I just moved here and I don’t really know anyone yet.” She answered looking ashamed.

_Oh my god…_

“Do you want me to take you there?” I said with a sigh.

With that, the tiny brunette’s face lit up with a small smile “You’d do that?”

“Well, there’s no one else around and, as much as I’d like to get home as soon as possible, I am not going to leave you here if you’ve got no one to help you” I said shrugging before extending my hand to help her stand up. When she was on her right foot, I put my arm around her waist to steady her.

“Thank you…”

“Carmilla.”

“Thank you, Carmilla. I’m Laura.” She said placing her left arm around my shoulders.

“Let’s get you to the hospital, cupcake.”

 

 

Over half an hour had passed since we had arrived at the hospital and we still were in the waiting room.

I was getting really impatient, I really wanted to go home but I couldn’t leave Laura there alone after all.

“You don’t have to stay, you’ve already done enough for me… Actually, more than enough…” The brunette said shyly staring at the floor.

“Do you want me to leave, creampuff?” I responded raising an eyebrow at her teasingly.

“W-what?” Laura looked at me. “No… but I don’t want to keep you here if you don’t want to stay.”

“Believe me, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to.” A beat. “Yes, I want to get to my apartment, but I also want to make sure that-“

“Hollis. Laura Hollis?” A nurse called from the hallway interrupting me.

“I have to go.” Laura said standing using the crutches they had given her when we had arrived.

“I’ll be here waiting.”

That made the girl smile genuinely before turning around towards the door where the nurse had been a moment before.

Laura looked back at me and caught me staring. Hadn’t it been for the fact that it only made her smile grow wider, I would have felt terribly embarrassed.

 

 

 

Time didn’t seem to pass fast enough. After Laura had left the waiting room a while ago, I decided to go back to reading. Time seemed to fly when I was reading, but not that day. The pages seemed to have no end, just like the chapters. I had lost track of time a long while ago, and there wasn’t a sign of Laura anywhere. Not that I was worried, it was just a sprained ankle… and I do not worry about other people, and less about people I’ve just met. But my body was aching to get to my bed.

After a while, I decided to stop reading. It was non-sense to read if I didn’t pay attention to what I was reading because I couldn’t concentrate. I took my time to look around the room. There wasn’t nearly as many people in there as when they had arrived. There was a teenager with who seemed to be their father, a woman with her baby and an old man sitting on his own. Nothing interesting really.

I got tired of just sitting there without anything to do, so I went to get a coffee in a coffee machine I had seen when we had arrived. As usual, I got a black coffee. Some people say they don’t understand how I can drink that, I say they are just too weak for a good coffee.

Taking a little sip from it, I headed back to the waiting room. From the hallway I saw Laura standing there. _Ugh, we can finally leave._ And then I saw the look in her face. _Why does she look like she accidentally kicked a puppy?_

“Hey cupcake” I said before taking another sip of my coffee.

She turned around and, all of a sudden, all the… sadness?... from before quickly disappeared.

“Hey… I-I thought you had left.” She mumbled.

_Seriously? She looked like that because she thought I had left? This girl is unbelievable…_ _And unbelievably cute…_ I shook my head at the thought. _No, she’s just cute. Just cute._

“I told you I’d be here waiting, didn’t I, sundance?”

“Yeah, but I came back and I didn’t see you anywhere and I thought that maybe you had gotten tired of waiting for me and that you had decided to leave and I wouldn’t blame you for that because you’ve done so much for me today and-“

_How does she manage to say all those words without running out of air?_

“Breathe, cupcake.” I interrupted her. “I didn’t leave.”

“Yes.” She sighed. “Thanks… for everything.” She said with a smile.

“Yeah, yeah. Now, let’s get you home.”

 

 

 

Not long after that we both were in my car. I was driving silently as she told me the directions between comfortable silences. It had been a long time since being silent with someone else didn’t feel awkward. I had just met Laura and there was already something special about her. Not that I would have ever admitted it back then.

“There.” She said pointing at a house. “That’s my house.”

I parked right in front of it. She opened the door.

“I know I’ve already said it, but thank you for everything.” She said softly.

“You’re welcome, Laura.”

_No, wait. Laura? Nonono. I do not call people by their names. I don’t do that._

“Good night, Carm.” And with that, she was out of my car and walking clumsily with the crutches towards her door.

_Did she just… call me… Carm?_ Okay, that felt strange.

…Not in a bad way.


End file.
